


Sentimentos

by Berseker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: Aquela frase simples – você não é o tipo de pessoa de quem alguém poderia gostar – virou uma coisa enorme, um discurso que teria levado muito tempo e que com certeza o brasileiro não tinha feito, porque Martín não conseguia acreditar que teria ouvido por tanto tempo em silêncio. E mesmo assim seria bom se, pelo menos uma vez, Luciano dissesse que tinha falado aquilo sem pensar.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Sentimentos

Depois daquela primeira guerra, quando Sebastián deixou de ser uma província brasileira e se tornou a República Oriental do Uruguai, Luciano e Martín tiveram uma conversa muito rápida. Menos de um minuto roubado no corredor, logo antes de assinar os papeis que oficializariam a nova nação.

Os dois estavam bem vestidos. Os dois estavam falando baixo. Os dois fizeram questão de olhar a nova nação nos olhos, Martín para mostrar que o considerava um igual, Luciano para mostrar que não estava magoado. Os dois estavam mentindo. Os dois sabiam disso.

Mas agora estava tudo resolvido, tinham lutado, a guerra tinha acabado e Luciano tinha perdido. Arthur estava aqui para mediar o encontro e garantir que tudo corresse bem, e Sebi – Sebastián - estava na sala com ele, talvez para evitar tanto Martín quanto Luciano, talvez porque ele não se importasse.

De qualquer modo, Luciano estava parado no corredor. Martín teria que passar por ele, e não ia se intimidar com isso, com os olhos negros muito escuros de Luciano, de modo que continuou andando e não ficou surpreso quando Luciano segurou seu braço, sem força, do jeito que poderia ter segurado o braço de um amigo com quem quisesse conversar.

Martín olhou para ele:

-Me solta.

Luciano não soltou.

Ergueu os olhos e então sorriu, um sorriso que ficou só na boca e fez Martín se sentir mais irritado do que deveria, e disse:

-Você acha que ele vai ficar com você agora?

-Agora ele é independente, disse Martín, em seu tom mais arrogante –Ele vai ficar com quem-

-Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa – Luciano chegou mais perto, sem largar seu braço –Você acha que ele vai ficar do seu lado. Você acha que todos eles vão voltar, que você vai reconstruir o seu vice-reinado, né? Você acha-

-Luciano-

-Não, escuta até o fim, você quer ganhar tudo de novo e deixar tudo como era mas você não vai, você não vai – ele desmanchou o sorriso, o corpo muito perto do seu, a mão quente em seu braço – Você vai perder tudo, todos eles. Mas nem vai ser por minha culpa, por que eu não me importo com você nem com a sua vida nem com as suas alianças e sabe por quê? Porque você vai estragar todas elas sozinho. Eles não vão voltar, eles vão te deixar, você vai perder todo mundo e sabe por quê?

-Me larga-

-Por que não dá pra gostar de você, por isso, e eles sabem, o Chile, o Peru, o Paraguai, a Bolívia, todos eles sabem que você é um traidor mentiroso e você não é o tipo de pessoa de quem alguém poderia gostar, por isso. Você vai ficar sozinho, pode anotar.

-Sinto muito, disse Martín, sentindo o rosto muito quente -Se é isso que você acha. Agora, solta o meu braço.

Os olhos de Luciano estavam quase soltando faíscas. Mas ele soltou e recuou um passo, erguendo o queixo. Martín não se moveu, raiva surda enchendo seu corpo inteiro, subindo e descendo como ondas. Luciano estava cerrando os dentes, o rosto tenso, aquelas palavras entre eles pedindo por uma resposta, uma atitude, qualquer uma, mas Martín não conseguia pensar em nada, então disse, muito baixo:

-Eles não querem você, também.

Não era nada em comparação com o que Luciano tinha acabado de dizer, os dois sabiam, e Martín achou que sua voz estava soando bem mais neutra do que deveria, como se ele na verdade estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

Luciano abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, como se as palavras não quisessem vir. Então Arthur disse que estava na hora de assinar os papéis.

Os dois se afastaram. Entraram na sala. E Martín lembrava daquela reunião com uma nitidez inexplicável, seu primo com o rosto baixo e um sorriso querendo aflorar na boca e uma luz nos olhos que não estava ali antes, mesmo que ele buscasse vez por outra o olhar de Luciano e que nesses momentos uma sombra de dúvida, de pergunta, passasse por seu rosto, e Arthur, brusco e eficiente, e Luciano, olhos duros e a voz macia, e ele parecia um pouco doente, agora.

Martín não tinha como saber que isso era sempre assim, que Luciano sentia o gosto desse tipo de conversa como uma coisa muito amarga na língua, que esses confrontos faziam isso com ele, esse tremor nas mãos e esse ar que não era exatamente frágil mas chegava perto de ser, quase. Isso ele descobriu depois, bem depois. Nesse dia a única coisa que ele viu foi um império perdendo uma parte de seu território e nada mais.

Eles assinaram os papeis. Martín saiu da sala sem falar com ninguém.

Luciano saiu logo depois. Seu primo o alcançou no corredor, e os dois conversaram em voz baixa, Sebi falando e sorrindo e implorando só com o olhar, e então Martín viu Luciano baixar a cabeça por um segundo e murchar um pouco, parecia, e então abrir os braços e Sebi o abraçou com força e então os olhares dos dois primos se encontraram.

Martín achou um sorriso para oferecer, antes de dar-lhe as costas e ir embora.

Ele lembrava, e lembrava de não ter falado com Sebi por um tempo depois disso, não até começarem a discutir fronteiras e posse de rios e territórios e interferências, e eles nunca chegaram a falar sobre aquela reunião porque não tinham mesmo o que dizer.

Mas era estranho que Martín se lembrasse de tudo isso com essa riqueza de detalhes, mas o que Luciano tinha dito antes não lhe viesse assim tão fácil. Nos primeiros dias, sim, ele pensou naquilo, e em como não era verdade. Não era. Eles eram sua família e ele era uma boa pessoa, sim, e eles sabiam disso. Sabiam que ele só queria o que era melhor para todo mundo. Tinha provado isso com o processo de independência, eles lhe deviam isso. E Luciano não era como eles, era uma cultura diferente e uma raça inexplicável e um sistema de governo arcaico e uma língua que nenhum deles conseguia entender. Luciano era uma coisa separada, isolado, e o que ele podia fazer?

Só que depois a lembrança começou a distorcer, na medida em que coisas aconteciam entre ele e seus- irmãos, amigos, sua família, e mesmo entre ele e Luciano, quando a raiva passou, quando o assunto ficou velho e desgastado. Ele passava muito tempo sem pensar nisso, mas então Manuel se afastava, ou ele percebia uma súbita desconfiança no olhar de Miguel e aquela frase voltava, mas em sua lembrança, Luciano tinha dito muito mais. Aquela frase simples – você não é o tipo de pessoa de quem alguém poderia gostar – virou uma coisa enorme, um discurso que teria levado muito tempo e que com certeza o brasileiro não tinha feito, porque Martín não conseguia acreditar que teria ouvido por tanto tempo em silêncio.

Mesmo assim, quando essas palavras voltavam em sua memória, vinham ampliadas e discutidas e enriquecidas com mil exemplos e notas de rodapé. Eu não estou falando da sua cultura ou das suas pessoas ou mesmo do seu governo, estou falando de você, você não é amável e por isso ninguém vai amar você. E ele sempre respondia, isso não é verdade, não é, mas a memória distorcida trazia outros exemplos, Sebastián discutindo a posse de uma ilha, o rosto enfurecido de Manuel, a submissão de Dani depois da guerra, e por trás disso tudo imagens de Arthur também, e Antonio um pouco menos, mas ali, eles tinham ido embora, eventualmente, e Martín dizia – sim, porque _eu_ mandei, _eu_ decidi, mas aquela voz não parava, dizendo você não consegue manter alianças, você vai estragar todas elas, você vai ficar sozinho. Você exige demais, você dá trabalho demais, e você não vale a pena. Você vai ficar sozinho.

Ele respondia. Não é verdade. Não é verdade. Mas depois de um tempo ficou cansativo demais, era melhor ouvir até o fim, parado, esperar que a ladainha terminasse, as vezes na voz de Luciano – só que mais cínica em sua lembrança, e o sorriso era maior, também, e tinha sumido aquele tremor de ressentimento - e as vezes vinha na sua própria voz, ou na de ninguém, palavras, só, escritas na parede por uma mão solta no espaço. Como num pesadelo.

**

E o curioso era que, nas vezes em que eles conseguiam se encontrar, tinham muito que conversar.

Luciano gostava de olhar as estrelas. Martín também. E havia uma casa no extremo sul com uma varanda de madeira onde podiam sentar e olhar os pampas e o céu e os vaga-lumes como pequenas lanternas enchendo a noite, e falar todo tipo de coisas. 

Luciano disse que bem de vez em quando sentia falta de Portugal, mas sempre que isso acontecia ele tentava parar. Às vezes fazia um esforço enorme, mas estava ficando cada vez mais fácil esquecer. Então Martín disse que não sabia o que pensar de Antonio, mas que ainda sentia muita raiva. Luciano riu com carinho e disse que tinha notado.

Martín sorriu também. E confessou que às vezes queria um pouco mais de atenção de Arthur, um pouco de aprovação. Mordeu a boca com força depois de falar, a ponto de doer um pouco.

Luciano virou-se para ele, e seu rosto parecia feito de sombras, olhos escuros e cabelo escuro e sobrancelhas escuras, e então ele abriu um sorrisinho muito pequeno, quase nostálgico, e essa pode ter sido a primeira vez que ele segurou o queixo de Martín. A primeira vez que deslizou o polegar sobre seu lábio como se fossem muito íntimos, como se tivesse direito de chegar perto assim e tocar em sua boca.

A primeira vez que Martín deixou.

Em alguma outra noite bem depois, Luciano disse que admirava Alfred, e que eles conversavam bastante. Martín sabia, e disse achava Alfred uma criatura perigosa. E os dois conversaram e debateram e discutiram confiança, em Alfred, em Arthur, nos dois impérios que os tinham criado e roubado e traído, porque Martín ainda estava com raiva e Luciano ainda estava tentando reinventar a própria história, e Luciano disse que achava que a Europa simplesmente não se importava. Martín sentiu a alfinetada, e perguntou se Luciano acreditava mesmo que Alfred ligava para eles. Mais exatamente, se acreditava mesmo que Alfred o amava.

Luciano demorou um tempo para responder, e por fim deu de ombros:

-Quer a verdade? Às vezes eu acho que ele nem mesmo gosta de mim.

-Eu acho que ele não gosta de ninguém, disse Martín, e não estava nem tentando ser agradável, ele achava mesmo – Acho que ele é uma dessas pessoas que só gosta de si mesmo.

-E como é que você sabe?

Ele fez parecer uma provocação, mas Martín achou que podia muito bem ser uma pergunta sincera. Talvez.

-Não sei. Eu só acho.

Luciano pensou um pouco, depois voltou a olhar o céu. E os vaga-lumes. Ele apoiou o queixo na mão, distraído, ou então tinha sido difícil dizer isso e ele queria tempo para se recuperar. Martín não sabia. Mas, para consolá-lo, acrescentou:

-Mas não sei por que ele não gostaria de você. Não vai achar alguém mais puxa-saco em um milhão de anos.

\- Obrigado, eu acho.

-Por nada.

Luciano olhou para ele. Abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa e então mudou de ideia e olhou para frente de novo, sorrindo, e Martín ficou incomodado:

-O que foi?

-Nada.

-Nunca é nada. Pode falar. O que foi agora?

-Que cara chato você é. Eu só estava pensando que é bom estar aqui. De novo.

Ah, isso, pensou Martín. Claro. Ele sentiu o rosto esquentando um pouco, porque ele lembrava do que eles tinham feito a primeira vez nessa varanda, naquele toque leve que às vezes parecia sonho.

Luciano riu uma risada bonita, gostosa de ouvir, estendeu a mão e correu os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

Martín ficou parado.

Ele sempre achava estranho, sempre levava um susto com isso, com esse carinho solto e sem pretensões, separando os fios e as mechas e empurrando sua franja atrás da orelha e certo que Luciano gostasse de seu cabelo, ele entendia isso, até porque o que tinha pra não gostar? E ele deixava por uma questão de generosidade, mesmo que fosse constrangedor, que fosse uma coisa que rivais até a morte não devessem fazer, mas- então, isso, e seu cérebro agora corria acelerado, trazendo coisas e lembranças e palavras enquanto Luciano sorria para ele e tocava em seu rosto e seu cabelo e ele fechou os olhos, e- sim eram rivais e ainda faltava falar sobre isso.

Ele diplomaticamente escolheu a pior hora possível, puxou Luciano pelos ombros e depois a nuca dele e o cabelo e essa parte era sempre uma coisa meio confusa, um encontro de bocas e língua e pele quente e toques no rosto e nos ombros e nos braços e Luciano largou de seu cabelo e o abraçou com força, e Martín não tinha muita certeza de quem estava segurando quem quando ele disse- por que você faz isso?

Uma pergunta muito simples, ele achava, mas alguma coisa em seu tom fez Luciano parar, e não era bem isso que Martín pretendia, mas Luciano ainda estava muito perto dele, o bastante para beijar seus lábios e encostar a boca em seu rosto e respirar, só, e Martín esperou porque dentro de sua cabeça outra frase muito simples estava ecoando sem parar.

-Como assim?, Luciano murmurou, e Martín tentou não pensar antes de responder:

-Você não gosta de mim. Então porque você faz isso?

-Você também não gosta de mim, disse Luciano, e Martín descansou a mão no ombro dele, sentindo a boca cheia em seu rosto, os cílios longos dele contra sua pele, e pensou que iam começar a se maltratar de novo e ele não queria isso agora, porque algumas coisas eram sagradas, ou deviam ser, e talvez Luciano tivesse entendido, talvez não, porque beijou o rosto de Martín com força, um beijo apertado, e então se levantou, e Martín segurou a camisa dele.

Luciano olhou para baixo. Martín ergueu o rosto, sem ânimo de se levantar:

-Você disse que eu não era uma pessoa que- você disse.

-Eu devia estar falando de outra coisa.

Martín sentiu o estômago revirando:

-Não, não estava.

-Você deve ter entendido errado-

-Não seja covarde, Brasil!

Luciano puxou a camisa da mão dele, e entrou na casa sem dizer mais nada. 

Martín ficou sozinho na varanda. Abraçou os joelhos contra o peito, por nada, só porque era uma posição confortável e porque ele queria e não precisava se explicar para ninguém, podia ficar como quisesse, e descansou o queixo nos joelhos e ficou sozinho olhando as estrelas. Se mesmo num momento que era para ser tão honesto Luciano não conseguia retirar o que tinha dito, então, então. 

Ele não se importava. De verdade.

**

Eles estavam se dando bem, na primeira vez em que Luciano tinha mexido assim em seu cabelo. Eles tinham terras contestadas, muitas, mas por alguma razão dessa vez era mais interessante pros dois governos que eles se entendessem, e então Martín perguntou, um pouco de brincadeira e um pouco por frustração genuína, porque é que todo mundo queria as suas Missiones, e Luciano respondeu que é porque era adorável e fez aquilo, encher a mão com o seu cabelo e empurrar as mechas lisas pra trás e olhar fascinado os fios dourados escorrendo entre os dedos, dizendo que seu próprio cabelo não fazia isso, não parava penteado, era cheio demais e tinha ondas e anéis e o de Martín não, era como seda dourada e Martín tinha ficado sem ideia do que fazer.

Ele tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho, e não sabia se devia empurrar a mão de Luciano ou alguma outra coisa, então fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar, que foi cruzar os braços. Luciano riu, enlaçou sua cintura com o outro braço e o puxou bem perto, e Martín deixou, porque na época ele estava feliz, e otimista, e Luciano também, ele tinha acabado de se tornar uma república, assim, de um dia pro outro, embora ele insistisse que tinha sido tudo planejado. E Martín tinha ficado satisfeito porque parecia que eles iam se entender e tinha mandado hastear a bandeira brasileira em sua terra e Luciano tinha ficado radiante e comovido e feliz, muito feliz, e feito ofertas muito generosas que até Martín sabia que eram absurdas, e que Luciano fora obrigado a retirar depois, mas. Eles estavam bem, naquele dia, e Luciano estava falando a mil por hora e brincando com ele e abraçando seus ombros e sua cintura e ele não ia ficar feliz assim se tudo aquilo -aquela frase, aquela ideia -fosse verdade, mas. Mas.

\- ele não ia pensar nisso agora, decidiu. Martín não ia fazer isso. Não queria brincar disso. Autoconfiança era sua maior força, segurança, coragem de seguir seu próprio caminho. Fazer o que achava certo sem ligar para a opinião alheia e para o que pensava essa pessoa morena de cabelo rebelde e olhar luminoso abraçando sua cintura e beijando sua boca. Martín o abraçou de volta, Luciano o empurrou de costas contra a parede e ele fechou os olhos não pensou em nada.

**

Luciano fez isso mais vezes. Ele fez tudo mais vezes. Segurar seu rosto, tocar em sua boca. A parede. O toque no cabelo. A risada e os beijos e abraços. Só que não durava muito, nunca, como ele tinha dito antes, e Martín não se importaria, de verdade, mas isso acontecia com todo mundo. Ele e Chile brigavam e faziam as pazes e brigavam de novo e a rivalidade estava ali permeando cada ida e volta, e com Sebi também e com Júlio era pior ainda e Dani não, Dani estava com ele, agora, mas Dani estava diferente depois da guerra. Então, talvez. Talvez ele não conseguisse mesmo construir uma amizade que durasse. Talvez.

Mas não, ele pensou, depois, quando eles brigaram de novo, não era culpa sua, isso. Era uma coisa que dependia dos dois. E contar beijos e sorrisos e insultos não ia ajudar em nada, o que ele precisava era achar um jeito de esquecer porque tinha certeza de que estava lembrando errado, estava se atormentando à toa.

E mesmo assim, seria bom se, pelo menos uma vez, Luciano dissesse que tinha falado aquilo sem pensar.

**  
Por volta de mil novecentos e alguma coisa, eles estavam brigando por causa de território. De novo. E o que aconteceu não foi necessariamente culpa sua, mesmo que fosse iniciativa de um dos seus, mas ele não precisava assumir tudo que sua gente fazia, Luciano certamente não se dava ao trabalho, seguindo vida afora como se nada lhe dissesse respeito. E no fim das contas, quando tudo foi resolvido, quando o escândalo acalmou um pouco e Luciano saiu por cima, porque estava numa boa fase ultimamente, pelo menos nessa questão de diplomacia, ele não parecia nem com estar com raiva.

Isso foi o que deixou Martín mais incomodado. Mas ele não ia perguntar por que, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse cheia de coisas que ele poderia dizer para Luciano também, aquele idiota que se fazia de vítima inocente, e Martín não estava orgulhoso do que tinha acontecido até porque nem tinha funcionado, e falsificar telegramas não era mesmo nada de que se orgulhar, mas e todos os esquemas que Luciano mesmo já tinha armado?

Mas Luciano não estava brigando com ele, e ele não queria brigar sozinho. Não queria começar a lavagem de roupa suja. Então não disse nada, só que o silêncio foi ficando insuportável e por fim ele disse, bom, _desculpe_ , e fez o possível para soar bem cínico, desculpe, mas acontece, daqui a pouco tudo se ajeita de novo.

Luciano deu de ombros, e disse não, não sei.

Martín ergueu a sobrancelha. Luciano desviou os olhos:

-Ah, a gente vai voltar a fazer alianças e tudo o mais, eu acho. É sempre assim. Mas eu estou começando a pensar seriamente em desistir, sabe? Quer dizer, não de tudo, nem sei, mas disso. Acho que a gente até pode se entender politicamente, mas só.

-E o que mais você queria?- ele perguntou, e Luciano meio que fez bico, um pouco, sem olhar para ele, e deu de ombros de novo e disse:

-Não sei. Acho que nada. Esquece.

O problema é que você não sabe fazer mais nada, você não tem mais nada pra dar, ele não disse, mas as palavras estavam ali. Martín estava com raiva, de si mesmo e dele também e do mundo inteiro, mas mais de Luciano, e nem era só por isso, era porque ele fazia questão de transformar tudo num drama e estavam no meio de uma disputa e Luciano não jogava limpo, então que direito tinha de reclamar de alguma coisa? Martín queria lembrar que ele tinha quebrado um tratado de guerra e forçado-o a aceitar arbitragem depois de ganhar a merda da coisa e ninguém fazia isso, Luciano não tinha feito, Manuel não tinha feito, ninguém, e depois era ele quem não conseguia manter amizades?

Mas ele estava sozinho, agora, e era em parte culpa sua e se ninguém- se algumas pessoas não gostavam dele, então, que dizer? Ele sabia que tinha mais coisa aí, mas Luciano podia muito bem continuar dizendo, ou pensando, que era porque ele não sabia se fazer gostar. Se ninguém gostava dele.

Não ninguém. Algumas pessoas. Isso.

Luciano foi embora, e Martín continuou com raiva, com vontade de bater nele e na parede e de quebrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Acabou não fazendo nada. Também, não tinha muito que ele pudesse fazer agora.

**

Luciano estava começando a se acostumar com o fato de que nem todo mundo tinha a mesma tendência a sair pondo a mão nos outros. Mais ou menos. Quando alguma nação mais formal se retraia ou se afastava, levava um susto, e se desconcertava e perdia a reação, até que Alfred, que ora estava ali ora não estava, o puxou de lado para ter uma conversa séria e explicar algumas coisas. Considerando as habilidades diplomáticas dele a explicação devia ter sido um desastre, mas fez Luciano se sentir melhor e ficar mais alegre e menos magoado quando alguém estranhava seus toques exagerados. Ele até fez um esforço para parar.

Exceto com Martín. Ele parecia não dar a mínima pro fato de que a primeira reação de Martín quando ele o abraçava era congelar, e ele abusava, também, porque uma coisa era um toque no ombro ou no braço ou um abraço mais apertado que o normal, ou errar a mão na distância e senso de espaço pessoal, e outra bem diferente era o carinho nas costas e a nuca e o toque no rosto e em sua mão, tinha isso também, ele segurava sua mão sobre a mesa no meio de uma conversa corriqueira e achava uma brincadeira quando Martín tentava puxar a mão de volta, e Martín acabou se acostumando – um pouco –com isso tudo.

Então em outra das noites naquela varanda, onde sempre acabavam indo por causa das fronteiras e da proximidade com o Uruguai, e por causa das estrelas e vaga-lumes e campos abertos, Luciano sentou-se no chão de madeira e, quando Martín chegou, segurou sua mão e o puxou para perto. Estava sorrindo, feliz, e Martín adivinhou o que ele queria e deixou-se conduzir.

Acabou sentado entre as pernas de Luciano, as costas apoiadas no peito dele. Era difícil relaxar assim, por tantas razões que nem ele sabia mais, mas ele fez um esforço valente, respirando fundo e tentando ignorar o absurdo da posição, porque ele era mais alto, ele nem encaixava direito, era estranho e desconfortável e Luciano parecia nem ligar, abraçando sua cintura, juntando as mãos sobre sua barriga. Martín deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, pensando em como fazia tempo que não fazia isso, relaxar nos braços de outra pessoa. Pensando na última vez em que tinham sentado assim. Talvez Luciano se lembrasse. Mas era bem mais provável que não.

E agora nem dava mais para respirar fundo, Luciano ia sentir. Por outro lado, problema dele. Martín não tinha que se preocupar com isso. Ele tentou olhar as estrelas. A campina. Qualquer coisa.

Luciano se inclinou, apertou a boca em seu ombro, quase em seu pescoço. Martín esperou alguma coisa, um beijo, mas Luciano ficou parado, segurando-o, a boca em sua pele, e Martín podia sentir a respiração dele bem suave, bem leve, sentir o próprio coração acelerado, e então Luciano ergueu a boca só um pouquinho, só o bastante para falar:

-Por que você fica assim?

-Assim como?

Sua voz soava bem normal. Ótimo. Ele estava sentado aqui preso num abraço de um rival-amigo-inimigo histórico e sua voz soava normal. Martín ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo.

-Assim. Tenso. Sempre que você está comigo.

A pergunta veio baixa, muito perto de seu ouvido e era uma coisa íntima, uma pergunta boa pra se fazer nessas noites na varanda, mas mesmo assim Martín retesou o corpo e mordeu a boca com força porque era muito, isso tudo, muito pra ele aguentar, como é que depois de tudo Luciano ainda perguntava-

Luciano suspirou:

-Você faz as coisas serem tão difíceis. É como- eu nem sei. Como tentar abraçar um ouriço. Por que você faz isso?

-Eu não sei, disse Martín –Acho que eu sou assim. Que eu só sei ser assim.

Inacessível e fechado e muito duro e incapaz de fazer amizades. O tipo de pessoa de quem ninguém gosta. O tipo de pessoa de quem ninguém pode gostar.

Essa parte ele não disse, mas veio implícita, junto com a acusação e o peso de cada palavra. Ele esperou por uma resposta, mas Luciano não entendeu, ou finge que não entendeu. A boca dele ainda estava em seu ombro como uma borboleta parada, e ele moveu as mãos devagar sobre seu peito, por cima da roupa mesmo, e Martín não sabia bem o que ele queria, sentir seu coração, fazer uma carícia, diabos, Luciano podia estar querendo sentir seus músculos pelo tanto que ele sabia, mas de repente isso tudo ficou pesado demais.

Ele tentou não ser rude. Não muito, pelo menos. Resmungou qualquer coisa, eu tenho que ir, ou algum equivalente, e se desvencilhou do abraço. Luciano não protestou.

Dessa vez ele é quem entrou em casa. Luciano ficou sozinho com as estrelas.

**

Martín foi até o Rio de Janeiro por que não aguentava mais, e estava sem dinheiro, e todas as conversas com Manuel e Luciano e Júlio e todo mundo estavam virando um emaranhado de brigas e ameaças e mensagens veladas e Luciano parecia ter desistido dele, aquela coisa de talvez politicamente sim mas sentimentos nunca mais e Martín queria muito lhe dizer que fosse ir se foder, mas uma última tentativa não ia custar nada – não ia custar muito, pelo menos – e ele foi. Luciano o recebeu sem muito entusiasmo, mas parecia mais a coisa de sempre – oh saco você de novo – do que um desagrado verdadeiro.

Ele estava renovando a marinha. Martín não queria mais gastar com isso. E não queria mais perder noites de sono pensando em possíveis ataques do Brasil e não queria mais essa ansiedade e Luciano podia fazer o favor de colaborar, mas Luciano não queria nem falar a respeito, e tudo bem que o primeiro pedido da Argentina tinha sido mesmo meio absurdo – uma paridade nos exércitos – mas ele só queria que Luciano abrisse mão de comprar uma porcaria dum navio pra ele poder não comprar também.

Uma coisa leva a outra.

Ele estava no quarto e Luciano veio perguntar se ele queria descer pra jantar. Tinha acabado de tomar banho, o cabelo preto molhado escorrendo e pingando no pescoço e no peito e no chão, e estava sem camisa como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, e Martín sorriu meio que sem querer, e Luciano sorriu de volta, finalmente.

Uma coisa leva a outra. Luciano fez um carinho em seu rosto e o puxou e eles se beijaram e Martín o segurou primeiro pelos ombros e depois desceu a mão pelas costas nuas e Luciano também estava tocando nele, o beijo ficou mais quente e mais apressado e muito pouco perto do que eles queriam fazer, e então Luciano o fez se deitar de costas e Martín começou a sentir a tensão voltando, como um ouriço, ele tinha dito, os espinhos se erguendo, porque esse cara que estava abrindo sua roupa e suas pernas estava comprando armas para lutar contra ele, você não sabe manter alianças, ele tinha dito, e Martín podia fazer muitas coisas, mas se entregar para alguém que pretendia tirá-lo do mapa não era uma delas e ele parou, e Luciano parou também, acima dele, e franziu a testa, preocupado:

-O que foi? Você quer parar?

-Não, disse Martín, a voz um pouco sufocada – Não, eu- continua, pode continuar.

Os olhos de Luciano pareciam muito grandes, e era uma cena tão absurda que Martín começou a se sentir mal, ridículo, ele deitado de costas com as pernas abertas assim, Luciano ajoelhado na cama na frente dele, a mão em seu joelho, deslizando por sua coxa, e olhando com esses grandes olhos negros e esse ar de cachorrinho sem dono e ele abanou a cabeça porque era errado, isso, a cena toda, tudo, e disse:

-Vai, você não quer que eu peça, quer?

Ainda um pouco hesitante, Luciano se abaixou e beijou sua boca, e Martín correspondeu porque ele queria mesmo esse beijo, de verdade, queria a mão dele em seu cabelo, puxando um pouco, e ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa, sentindo os cachos negros se desmanchando entre os dedos, e as palavras vieram por conta própria, num espaço muito breve pra respirar, a boca de Luciano quase cobrindo a sua:

-Me diz, você pretende me invadir?

Luciano endireitou o corpo.

Olhou para ele assim, de baixo pra cima, e Martín não teve tempo de expressar a surpresa antes de Luciano dizer, a voz trêmula de choque:

-Foi _isso_ que você veio fazer? É por isso que nós estamos aqui, é isso? Você não acha que isso é jogo sujo, Martín?

-Não. Não. Eu só quero saber, eu não estou pedindo nada. Eu não ia-

-Você não acha- Luciano recuou, os olhos queimando, sentou-se sobre os calcanhares- Você não acha que isso é sujeira demais até pra você-

-Cale a boca. Cale a boca, seu imbecil, eu só perguntei, eu não estou pedindo nada, eu não estou-

Que diabo, que merda, não estou me oferecendo pra te convencer a nada, eu não preciso disso, qual é o seu problema, tudo isso ele queria dizer e não disse, tentando achar um jeito mais diplomático e Luciano estava gaguejando mil palavras por minuto:

-Eu sabia que você era desleal e mesquinho e mentiroso mas eu não achei que você fosse descer a esse ponto e você sabe que pode conversar como gente mas você prefere isso, você não tem princípio nenhum, mas eu devia saber disso, não sei porque eu ainda espero alguma coisa de você-

-Para. Luciano, para e me escuta, não seja tão estúpido-

-Você é uma- uma coisa suja e doente e você não merece- eu tento, todas as vezes, você é um traidor mentiroso e eu-

-Luciano, para-

-Você não sabe, você não tem ideia do que é ser uma nação, você é uma grande farsa, é isso que você é-

O tapa, dado com as costas da mão, estalou em cheio na face dele, cortando as palavras num repente. Luciano parou, a boca aberta, o rosto avermelhando, a respiração acelerada, e então, então, Martín estava esperando a retaliação e qualquer coisa podia acontecer agora, qualquer coisa.

Luciano explodiu numa gargalhada.

Martín ficou parado. Luciano riu alto, os ombros sacudindo com a risada, riu até perder o fôlego, até as lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos, e Martín ficou parado com vontade de gritar e sacudi-lo e empurrá-lo pra fora da cama, mas não fez nada disso, e não reagiu quando Luciano segurou seus ombros e o puxou num abraço, ele deixou os braços caídos ao lado do corpo enquanto o brasileiro ria em seu ouvido, e beijava seu pescoço, as mãos em suas costas, e ele estava falando seu filho da puta, seu grande filho da puta, olha que merda de desastre que nós somos, você veio numa missão de paz, seu cretino, eu devia te matar, eu devia, eu devia.

Martín ergueu as mãos, então, segurou as costas dele também. Agora estava tremendo um pouco:

-Eu não estou pedindo nada. Só quero saber se você pretende me invadir.

-Claro que não. Claro que não, seu imbecil, você devia saber disso – ele beijou seu rosto, e Martín achou que ele estava chorando –Você merecia, merecia, eu te dei todas as chances, eu tentei tantas vezes e você não quer, você é um filho da puta traidor e mesmo assim cada vez que você chama eu volto e é isso, é assim que a gente resolve as coisas, é sempre assim-

-Eu sou assim, disse Martín, e enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele, tentando abafar a própria voz – Você disse, eu sou assim, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa de quem as pessoas gostam, eu não tenho-

-Mas eu amo você, seu filho da puta. Eu amo você.

Martín parou.

De tudo. De pensar e de respirar e de qualquer coisa que não fosse ouvir isso e sentir o ombro moreno amparando sua testa e os beijos no rosto e no cabelo e nada mais existia no mundo, só eles, só isso.

-Não chora, disse Luciano –Não chora. Eu queria matar você.

Ele ia reclamar e dizer que não estava chorando porra nenhuma e que Luciano fosse para o inferno, mas sua voz partiu no meio, ele teve que se concentrar pra respirar, ouriço, é, _certo_ , e se ele era um então ele valia muito a pena e o esforço, e ele sabia disso mas era bom ver que alguém concordava e foda-se isso, Luciano o abraçou com muita força e ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

**

Luciano beijou sua boca. Martín queria tocar no corpo dele inteiro agora, de uma vez só. Prendeu a respiração quando Luciano ergueu seu quadril e então o brasileiro parou e olhou para ele, e Martín disse, o mais bruscamente que podia:

-Você está esperando o quê?

-Você tem certeza-

-Você quer que eu implore, é isso?

-É uma ideia, disse Luciano, sorrindo, e Martín disse você está pedindo pra apanhar de novo, e Luciano riu, e se abaixou para lhe dar outro beijo.

Ele não tinha pressa nenhuma.

**

Ele não comprou o navio, dessa vez. Sem assinaturas e sem tratados e sem nada. Só um acordo de cavalheiros, e não era um bom nome para a coisa, nem remotamente o que eles eram. Mas fez Luciano rir uma risada tão boa de ouvir, que Martín deixou passar.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Todo o começo da historia desses dois foi uma disputa por áreas de influência (leia-se Sebi, Dani e Julinho, basicamente). Na maioria das vezes eles acabavam se anulando. 
> 
> 2.O escândalo do telegrama: um certo Zeballos, responsável pela politica externa da Argentina na época, pretendeu desmoralizar o Barão do Rio Branco publicando um telegrama que ele teria mandado, só que o negócio era totalmente fake e foi um vexame cujos detalhes podem ser lidos aqui: http://www.eeh2008.anpuh-rs.org.br/resources/content/anais/1211228384_ARQUIVO_FalsificandoTelegramas.pdf.   
> A frase que o Lulu fala é verdadeira. Quando o caso se resolveu, um dos membros da nossa embaixada disse que tinha perdido as esperanças de qualquer tipo de entendimento com a Argentina.
> 
> 3.A corrida armamentista também foi verdadeira e foi HILÁRIA. Mas dessa vez eles se entenderam um pouco melhor.


End file.
